


Dilemma

by kcxtreme



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares needs to do his homework, but he has a bigger problem, and the only one he can turn to is none other than the fire god. Poor Hephaestus, he's gonna learn why no one messes with the war god!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma

It's been weeks since their downfall.

The titan Cronus took away the gods' powers and turned them into teenagers before being sent into the human world. It took them weeks to adapt to their surroundings, and they've managed to stay alive up until now, even with all those monsters sent by the titans appearing and attacking them out of nowhere.

Yep, now they were just a bunch of hormonal teens to the rest of the world.

Sadly, their problem won't stop their little family feud, especially between two brothers.

Ares and Hephaestus silently cursed Zeus for putting them in the same room. Back at Olympus, they would often ignore one another, but if ever they got into a fight, and mostly it was caused by a certain goddess, it was World War III in the making. Now, being stuck in a room with one another, it's not surprising for the others to hear them bicker and fight frequently.

For now they were all having dinner, enjoying Dionysus' Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes.

"Ares, I heard you're not doing your homework. If you want to lessen our problems I suggest you do your job." reprimanded Zeus.

He took a swig of his root beer before answering "Like I have time for that! Besides, we're only staying here for a li'l while, so why bother!" 

"I'm serious, Ares. Tomorrow morning before we leave for school I'll check your assignments." He looked at each of his sons."All of you, and if I don't see one answer, none of you will be able to attend the festivity at school next week."

They retorted, saying it wasn't fair, except for Hephaestus and Apollo who always did their assignments on time.

"C'mon boys. He's only doing this so we won't have any problems with the humans." said Poseidon.

"And to teach you some discipline that Zeus haven't given you since you were born." added Hades.

"Hey, I have been disciplining them!" Zeus snapped, but the two just looked at one another before returning to their food.

"Hey Pops, how did you find out I wasn't doing my-" Ares' eyes then flashed to Hephaestus at the other side, and when their eyes met, he pointed a knife at him. "You little shit!" 

"Put that down!"

"You dare say one word and I'll slit your throat!" The boy slammed the utensil and went back to his room, leaving the dining room with a silent atmosphere if Dionysus hadn't piped up "More steak anyone?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That bastard!" 

Ares was while lying on the lower bunk bed, his thoughts were on a certain boy. He wasn't planning on doing his work but with Zeus' threat looming over him, he needed to get started. Though it could wait as he was gazing at the pictures taped on the bottom of the upper bed. They were images of half-naked women that he cut out from some playboy magazine.

He needed to get laid.

Before the titans crashed the party, he had already planned on who he would have bedded that night, but Chaos decided that he was not going to have any for a very, very, long time.

There were hot girls in their school, but as of this moment, they're prohibited from dating because of the rules the big (or small) three have implemented.

For now, he only has the playgirls with him. He reached underneath his shorts, grabbed his manhood and started stroking himself. He felt pathetic since he had never needed to touch himself, especially with the nymphs back home lining up for him with legs already wide open.

And of course, there was Aphrodite.

How could he forget that sweet, tight pussy of hers? Always begging for his dick to ram it up inside her. His thoughts focused on the goddess of sex, trying to picture her riding him hard, or giving him head, but he erased the latter thought.

Aphrodite gave the worst bj, if that was even possible.

He got himself hard by just thinking of her, and as he continued with his ministrations, his thoughts wandered from her to his damn roommate. He was really pissed off at the guy. If ever he learned that the little shit told on him, he was gonna break every single bone in his body. Just imagining his face makes him want to cum-

What?

He quickly retracted his hand and ignored his aching member, which was at the brink if he hadn't stopped. The thought that he almost came while thinking of the guy-a guy-disgusted him and wanted to take a hot shower.

Suddenly, the door opened which revealed the same boy plaguing his mind seconds ago. 

Ares watched him shut the door before heading towards their drawer, noting that he just came from the shower. The room was dim, but he could still see him drying his hair and noticed he was wearing that white nightshirt that barely covered his boxers.

When they saw him in this form, they couldn't believe this was Hephaestus.

The Hephaestus.

The once ugly and lame fire god who now has a handsome and flawless face with brown hair and a well-developed frame.

Of course, Ares was also handsome, but his scar on his left eye was still intact. He wasn't muscular like his god form but it was well formed enough for a football player.

He was now contemplating on doing his homework when he thought of a brilliant idea. He waited for the other to finish his nightly rituals, and when he did, he called him "Heffie!" Ares saw the boy's eyes slowly glanced at him. "Do my homework." he commanded like a general in war. He expected his eyes to narrow, just like every time he didn't like what he said. "Aww c'mon, we have the same work and you've done yours so you could just copy it." The boy just glared at him and started to climb the short ladder of the bed when he spoke again "Alright, fine, give me your book and I'll copy it."

Hephaestus was exhausted and couldn't believe what he was hearing from his jerk-of-a-brother. He ignored him and took another step when he felt a hand wrapped his ankle. He quickly glared and silently told him to get his hand off.

Ares wasn't going to budge and he just gave him a smirk. What he wasn't expecting was a kick to his face.

The other started climbing again when he was yanked down and thrown on the older boy's bed.

Ares pinned him down and said in a low, threatening voice "Didn't I tell you thousands of years ago, that you shouldn't mess with the war god? Do my homework!"

He was struggling to release himself from his grip, but because of his tiredness, he couldn't even free one of his hands. He tried kicking him but he couldn't muster the strength to hurt him, so all he did was thrash around, but he regretted it. His writhing beneath Ares caused his lower body to rub against him and he only felt it when it was already aching hard. His face felt hot from sheer embarrassment and tried to hide it away, but with the position they were in, that would be impossible.

Ares cocked an eyebrow, confused on why the boy was blushing furiously. He sat up, and then he felt it. He didn't want to look down; his brain tried to process what was happening, but then he heard a low moan. His eyes snapped to see the boy's flushed face while he breathed through his lips, panting like their little fuss took a toll on him. He also noticed that one side of his nightshirt fell to his arm, revealing his tanned shoulder.

With that sight, something broke within him. He heard a voice: a voice telling him to overpower, subdue, dominate the boy, now. He was overwhelmed with lust, the need to release and lose himself, like he was in those days of war and destruction.

And he loved that feeling.

Hephaestus felt dizzy but forced himself to face the other, but he regretted it as soon as he saw the smirk he was giving him. He propped himself up but was pushed back down as the boy loomed over him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He glared at him. "Let me go."

"Why? We still need to take care of this!" His hand reached the thin cloth that hindered the shaft and started fondling it.

This alarmed Hephaestus and tried to struggle away from him, but he was held down by the other's weight. He felt his member being squeezed and a small moan escaped his lips which he quickly shut. He earned a mocking laugh from him and he tried hard not to gasp nor groan as he was molested.

Ares bent forward and said in a low voice "We're going to have fun tonight, Heffie."

Hephaestus eyes widened, not because of what he said, but because of his red eyes. He only saw them every time the war god was in the state of bloodlust, and being alone with him was bad.

Really bad.

"I-I'll do your homework. Just let me go!"

The older boy felt the hint of fear in his voice, and it aroused him even more. "You can do it later. For now, let's play a game." He jerked the boxers off him and threw it aside, revealing the throbbing member, its tip leaking with pre-cum. His hand automatically grabbed and started pumping it.

Hephaestus gasped and shot up. Both his hands grabbed the hand touching him and tried to pull it away. "Ahh! S-stop it!" It was useless with that tired body of his, and the weakening pleasure he was receiving was too much. He tried to push himself away but he felt a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the other.Those hands were rough with him, but with the pre-cum trickling down his shaft, the ministrations became slicker, making him feel more good.

"N-no! S-stop-Ah!"

"You want me to stop but you're moaning like a slut!"

Ares was enjoying the response he was getting so he squeezed it harder and this elicited a gasp from the younger boy who gripped his shirt. He felt his release coming soon so he pumped faster and seconds later he came. He heard him moan and felt him shudder below him. He pushed him down and started taking his own clothes off.

Hephaestus felt spent and was on the brink of sleep, but he knew this wasn't over yet. He wanted to escape, but with his drained body, he would have to take whatever the older boy would do to him. His eyes shut, but opened again when he was slightly slapped on the cheek.

"C'mon Heff! We ain't done yet!" He pulled the boy's nightshirt off him, exposing his tanned body and peaks. Liking what he saw, he took one in his mouth and bit it hard which earned him a yelp. He licked and sucked on it and went to the other, giving it the same treatment. He felt the other's hands gripping his shoulders, trying to push him away, but he just bit him again which made the other cry and stop. His hands roamed the firm body and squeezed that ass hard and was rewarded with a sweet moan. He went to his neck, sucking and biting the areas that caused a sharp gasp. He went lower while leaving bite marks; he had this urge to mark him as his own. He propped himself up to see Hephaestus breathing from his lips, face tinted with red, and he was looking at him with eyes full of lust.

Ares had had enough.

Positioning himself between his legs, he lifted him a bit. He didn't know how two guys do it, but he wasn't that dumb enough to put two and two together. Besides, there was only one opening in a guy's body, though the mouth can be considered. The thought of Hephaestus sucking him made his throbbing member ache more with need, but they're gonna do it soon enough. 

Hephaestus wondered what was about to happen when he felt something big prodding his lower hole, and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. "W-Wait! You need to-" He was cut off by a severe pain shooting through him and his own voice when Ares shoved inside him forcefully. A few tears trickled down the side of his face as he gripped the sheets below him. 

Ares was glad that the rooms of their apartment were sound-proof, if not, the others would have thought that he was raping the boy.

Which he was, sorta.

"Get it ou- Ah!" Hephaestus was flailing, trying to pull himself off him, but a pair of hands held his hips down.

Ares on the other hand continued pressing inside. "Stop squirming! You'll get used to it!"

"I-it hurts..." the boy replied weakly. He had to admit that the jerk was big; he felt like he was gonna be ripped into two. True enough, the pain gradually ebbed away and he felt relief for a moment before his once semi-erect member started to ache again.

"Damn you're tight." Ares grunted. "I'm your first, ain't I?" He smirked when the boy turned away and blushed. "We'll make it memorable then! Having your cherry popped by me of all people!" He pulled and slammed back which caused a delicious moan from him. When he got used to it, he started thrusting at a steady pace, feeling the hot, tight walls squeezing him when he goes in.

Hephaestus covered his eyes with an arm, moaning and crying in sweet pleasure, enjoying the sensation that overwhelmed him. At this point, he didn't care anymore that the other was the one making him feel this good: hitting those right places inside him which made his body all weak and begging for more.

Ares couldn't believe that his introvert of a brother could make such sounds in bed, then again, he heard that he hadn't slept with anyone for over a thousand years.

No wonder he looked sex-deprived.

He smirked at the thought and asked "Does it feel good, Heff?"

Hephaestus couldn't help but moan in response.

"I said," he then started thrusting hard, hitting that sweet spot at each word. "Does. It. Make. You. Feel. Good!"

"Ahh! Y-yes!"

"Yes, Ares!"

"Yes, Ah! A-Ares!"

They were both sweating, their hearts pounding as they both try to reach their climax. Ares thrusts became harder and he started pumping his member. With the sounds he was making, he knew the boy was about to reach his climax so he grabbed his member and squeezed it.

The other silently cursed him for depriving him of his release. 

"What do you want, Heff?"

He cursed him, but he wasn't letting his member go if he didn't speak. "I-I...want to..."

"Want to what?" Ares continued to thrust with a faster pace, he felt his climax nearing so he squeezed the shaft harder.

The boy whined, the feeling was starting to become unbearable. "I want t-to-Ahh!"

Ares grunted while pounding faster. "Say it! Say my name!"

He was whimpering and couldn't take it any longer. "A-Ares!" He felt the hand loosen and he came, hard, covering their chests with his cum. He shuddered at the feeling and felt bliss from his ecstasy.

The older boy growled and thrusted a few more before his own release, filling the boy up to the brim.

They were both panting and shivering in delight from the activity. Sleep took over Hephaestus in a few seconds while Ares pulled out and lay beside the sleeping boy. His heart still pounding, amazed at what occurred between them.

He wanted to have another round, but decided to give the other an hour of sleep before waking him up. If they were to stay in the human world for a long time, he had to teach Hephaestus how to pleasure him properly, and that might take a while.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm impressed, Ares. Looks like you've done your job." said Zeus as he eyed the assignment of his son.

He swallowed the sausage he was chewing and gave him a cocky grin. "Well duh! I'm the most awesome god in Olympus."

"I can't believe this." Hermes narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "What did you do to Hephaestus?"

At that moment, the brown-haired boy himself came into the dining room, limping to his chair. It took him literally a minute before he could properly sit, and when he did, he winced in pain.

Apollo asked worriedly "Are you alright?"

He just nodded and tried to act as normal as possible, and he was failing.

"So Ares, what did you do?" asked Hermes as he both eyed the two roommates.

"Alright, I give up."

"Aha! I knew it!"

He swallowed and glanced at Hephaestus. "He helped me."

It was a minute of silence before Poseidon broke the ice. "Seriously?"

"Let's just say we had a little agreement, right Heffie?" Ares grinned at him.

Hephaestus just glared at him while remembering what happened last night. He was woken up two times just to have another round of his ass raped, and he had to get up early because he had to do the other's homework.

When he gets his powers back, he was so going to burn and feed him to Cerberus.

But he wouldn't deny that he enjoyed it, and he was wishing for more, to his dismay.

Hades stood up and said "We'll be late, let's go." He went out and the others followed.

Hephaestus was the last to get up and limped out of the dining room, and he wasn't surprised to see the older boy waiting for him at the doorway.

Ares said in a low voice for only them to hear "I'm gonna let you rest tonight, but by tomorrow, your ass should be ready." and he slapped his ass.

Hephaestus yelped, and seconds later, he found himself being questioned by the others while glaring at the smirking boy behind them.


End file.
